The Photo Shoot
by Fathom-x
Summary: What happens when Rukia attends a bikini modeling job for the first time, and her photographer is a familiar hot bodied orange headed man? My own beach scene influenced by the Bleach Opening scenes in the New Captain Amagi Arc. IchixRuki Lemons


**Title: _The Photo Shoot_**

**Pairing:** Ichigo x Rukia

**Warnings:** Graphic Smut, OOC, Language, (AU'ish could be either or)

**Summary:** What happens when Rukia attends a bikini modeling job for the first time, and her photographer is a familiar hot bodied orange headed man. My own erotic beach scene influenced by the Bleach Opening scenes in the New Captain Amagi Arc.

* * *

As Rukia walked through the empty lobby, the closer she came to the studio doors, the more she started to hyperventilate, uncertain about her latest venture. Taking a deep calming breath, she entered the large camera studio dragging her feet subtly, finding only one occupant in the large room.

"Um . . . _Ichigo Kurosaki_?" She called out across the room, nervously clenching her fingers on her sun dress.

"You're late." The orange headed man growled, while absently making some last minute adjustments to the network of lighting and camera equipment surrounding the staged scene. He was dressed in a well worn tight black shirt that delineated every muscled curvature on his broad shoulders, chest, and abs. A pair of tight stonewashed rugged jeans showcased his tight buttocks and muscled thighs.

"Make sure you lock that door behind you, I don't want some dimwitted lackey distracting us." He called out to her, still fiddling with the equipment.

Rukia silently did as she was bade. After another deep calming breath, she turned back around and forced herself to look about curiously towards the stage. A backdrop of a sunny clear sky overlooking an endless blue ocean graced one wall, while real sand at least a couple of foot deep lay at its foot, creating an artful picturesque beach scene.

Abruptly, the man picked up some scraps of white cloth by a director's chair and handed it to her. It all fit in one of his hands.

"Here, hurry up and put this on. We're on a tight schedule."

Stretching out the bits of white cloth, Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she finally saw what was revealed. She found herself looking at a pair of the skimpiest pair of bikinis she had ever laid eyes on much less worn.

"But . . . err . . . um . . . I can't . . . ." She abruptly cut off her stammering, when she was met with a darkly heated amber glare that brooked no argument.

Rukia sighed in resignation as she looked for something that might qualify as a changing room. Spotting a slightly curtained area that could provide her some level of privacy, she headed towards it. After entering the sectioned area and sliding the curtain closed, she began to remove her dress. Not realizing that the crack in the curtain partition was wide enough for the man to see her disrobing through lust filling eyes.

She blushed at the small scraps of white pieces that fit in the palm of her hand. For a moment, she looked on in baffled confusion at the beach wear; momentarily at a lost as to what was considered the top or the bottom piece. Assuming the piece with the 2 small triangles of cloth was the top portion; therefore, the other _string_ _thing_ must be the bottom part by process of elimination.

Slowly drawing on the bottom portion, she flushed crimson when she realized it scarcely covered anything. The small white strip just narrowly covered her lower lips. If she didn't keep her legs closed, that small strip would slide in between her lips. Even standing with her legs closed already, anyone could see the denuded lips below. Thank Kami, she had followed the requirements of the contract to the letter and gotten a Brazilian wax to her pubic area recently. As for the top, after she tied it behind her ,she found it just as compromising as the bottom. There was barely enough cloth to cover the areola of her nipples. Stretching the cloth didn't appear to work either.

Becoming impatient with her dawdling, the man jerked the curtain aside. Rukia jumped in nervous surprise. She quickly covered her breasts with one arm and her crotch with the other. But he would have none of that; he tugged on one delicate wrist to drag her out to the staged scene. Walking with the bikini bottom rubbing in all the right places proved to be an interesting endeavor. He only stopped when they reached the middle of the sanded set, and turned her around to face him.

"Oy midget, all this time, haven't you figured out how to put on a swim suit yet?" The man growled out loud in exasperation.

Rukia glared at him in indignant anger.

"This is not a swim suit." She plucked a string on her hip indignantly in emphasis.

"These are just glorified water proof strings disguised as a swim suit, you idiot." Rukia scoffed haughtily.

"Get over it. It's not like you've got something I've never seen before."

She gasped as he stepped in close, invading her personal space and reached around her to untie her top. Her breasts were now brushing his chest. The abrasive contrast between the smooth swimsuit and his shirt was extremely stimulating.

"What . . . what are you doing?" She squeaked out, trying to ignore the attractive heat exuding from him and control her accelerating heartbeat. He smelt so good, the clean masculine scent of _all man_. It was intoxicating, and it became difficult to control the urge to bury her nose in that rock hard chest and inhale deeply.

"You didn't tie it correctly." He whispered softly in her ear making her shiver visibly, while he retied the strings.

After finishing, he reached behind his back to his jean pocket and pulled out a hair clip from his pocket. Fumbling behind her head, he gathered her short glossy raven hair up and pinned it up gracefully leaving a couple of strands artfully loose. Before withdrawing his hands completely, he shifted back a half step and drew heated hands down her neck and towards the front of her bikini.

Rukia froze, not quite sure what to do in this situation, as his fingers adroitly tugged and shifted the triangle coverings over her breasts. As he toyed with the bikini placement, the back of his fingers slipped underneath the coverings and accidentally brushed her burgeoning nipples multiple times. She was embarrassed about her body's natural reaction and just stared sightlessly at his chest. She was grateful he still acted professionally and didn't comment on it. If she had looked into his eyes, or even down much lower on him, she would have seen that professional indifference was the furthest thing from the truth.

"By the way, it's a bikini shoot, so I need you to look wet."

She hesitantly nodded her head and waited while he went to go retrieve a spray bottle.

Rukia stood still and let him spray cool water all over her body and even over the tiny scrap of fabric that served indecently as a bikini bottom. When he was done, Rukia's nipples were much more visible and you could even see the plump, naked lips at the apex of her legs pressing against the thin material.

Afterwards, he shoved her onto a nearby beach lawn chair facing the cameras. Rukia tried to ignore the effect of the photographer's sizzling hot hands on her as he adjusted her posture, her arms, and her legs. Prying her knees wide open, he knelt between her legs and adjusted the bikini strings between them. She almost jumped in surprise when his fingers first touched her.

Lightening bolts of electricity ran through fingers that brushed her sensitive lower lips repetitively by accident, sending hot shivering tingles all the way down her spine as he shifted the bikini bottom to his satisfaction. He rearranged the stringed portion again providing some coverage over her exposed clit; accidentally running abrasive callused thumbs over it as he shifted that small patch of cloth around a bit. It was embarrassing because Rukia knew he could tell how wet she was and how turned on she was by his attention to detail.

"You need to relax. This isn't quite the look I'm aiming for." He snapped at her in irritation.

"You're still too tense. Don't move an inch." Growling at her, he gave up and decided to try another tack in distracting her.

She held absolutely still as she panted softly in uncertainty. Her heart erratically skipped a beat as he leaned his head lower and pulled the bottom completely to the side with one hand while he ran his tongue up the slit to that exposed nub at the top, only to draw it completely in his mouth.

Her eyes glazed in unfocused surprise and desire, while a soft audible moaned escaped from her parting mouth. Throughout it all, she didn't even hear the multitude of clicks from the camera being controlled by a palm sized remote control in the photographer's hand.

Happy with the results of his handiwork in drawing her attention from the surrounding cameras, he drew away and rearranged the small strip of cloth again to cover her clit and lips, then reluctantly got back onto his feet.

It was all amazingly mortifying, but hot to feel his eyes on her. The clicking of the camera echoed throught the room as he took picture after picture of her exposed parts, spread out under the thin suit for him. She could feel herself subtlety getting wetter and wetter even without resorting to the spray bottle again. Rukia hoped he wasn't as closely observant to her lower body's reaction.

After a series of shots, he pulled her up and out of the chair to stand again. Reaching down into his front jean pocket, he pulled something out. It looked like a wad of strings. Her mouth gaped open at the newest bikini he wanted her to wear. If possible it was even skimpier than the one she was currently wearing.

He explained that this bikini was a lot more complicated in its design, so this time he would offer to help her put it on. Turning her around, he unceremoniously untied her top and shoved down her bikini bottoms.

As both pieces of her bikini fell silently to the floor, Rukia immediately crossed her arms over her breasts, continually abashed to feel so exposed under the bright lights of all the camera equipment and thankful she was facing away from his intense amber eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could even see her live image on multiple monitors near the cameras.

The colors of the strings were a vivid violet that matched Rukia's eyes perfectly. Plucking out one of the strings, he forcefully pulled down her arms as he expertly tied a series of complicated strings over her breasts, abs, and back. Basically the top was a series of violet strings that outlined Rukia's pert breasts rather than cover them. Her nipples were completely exposed this time.

The bottom was even smaller. It consisted of a single string that came up between up her bare lower lips, hiding nothing but her clit. It wouldn't even hide that if she spread her legs and it slipped to one side.

Pushing her back down to the chair, Ichigo helped her adjust the bottom again when she spread her legs without having to be asked. He explained that the tiny scrap of fabric was supposed to show the top part of her slit and then disappear between her lips. He helped arrange the suit and his fingers were warm and gentle as he worked to get it just right, making sure the top part of her slit was visible and that the bottom was tucked neatly between her lips. And this time . . . his long fingers slipped all the way up inside of her slick wet sheath. She knew he was finger-fucking her and not just adjusting the suit, but she couldn't seem to make herself ask him to stop.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked, pressing two long fingers all the way up inside her tight sheath and curling them slightly to scrape against her inner walls. "Admit it. You like showing off for the camera."

"Yes," she whispered reluctantly, spreading her legs a little wider in an unconscious bid for more attention. God, her inhibitions were being completely thrown out the window. She was so unbelievably hot and wet!

"How does that feel?" Ichigo murmured, pulling his fingers back out of her. Ardent amber eyes looked up at her from his place between her legs, where he altered the tiny bottom of the string between her pouting lips one last time.

"I . . . I think that's good," Rukia breathed out hesitantly, enjoying the way his long fingers stroked over her hot clit as he continued toy with her strings some more.

"Excellent." He smiled at her and arranged her in the chair once again with her legs spread wide before turning away and heading towards a small fridge in the corner of the studio.

He returned briefly with an a small bowl of ice cubes in one hand. Picking up one ice cube, he drew it excruciatingly slow over her reddening lips before slipping it inside. Looking through half-lidded eyes, she obediently accepted it in her mouth and enjoyed the extra moisture in her mouth under the intensely hot lighting of the camera equipment.

Taking another piece of ice before kneeling in between her legs once again, he dragged it over her throat, down to the panting curves of her breasts before circling over her nipples until the ice was completely melted. Rukia's berry colored nipples were rigidly stiff from all the temperate attention. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue across one nipple and slowly licked off all the water before dragging the edge of his teeth over it, making her body quake and quiver uncontrollably. He repeated the same motions with the other nipple before withdrawing.

Lifting up another piece of ice, he drew it down her tight abs, dipping briefly into her belly button before running it completely between her legs. Rukia would have jerked away, except his soft growl of "_stay put_" made her hold her position still. She gasped as he took the ice and ran it several times over her unveiled clit and along either side of her lips, before slipping what was left of the ice around the bikini string and completely inside of her. She whimpered at the over stimulation, and the inability to squirm or voice any objections. Biting her lips in helplessness, she heard several camera clicks distantly in her head.

Ichigo murmured approvingly as he clicked picture after picture of her hard nipples and plump little clit on display beneath the tiny bikini. By this time she was all wet and swollen from all the attention Ichigo had been giving her.

Then Ichigo came over and asked if she minded taking some shots that involved '_extra exposure'_.

"What does that mean?" She asked tenatively, feeling nervous and hot all at once.

"I would like some special shots, I just need you to pull the bottom string a little to one side," he explained. "Nothing really obvious, just like you were at the beach and you're tying to adjust your bikini and it shows a little more. Do you mind?"

A little dubious about the pose, she hesitantly agreed to do it, ignoring the passionately hot feeling she got from exposing her bare parts on film.

Following Ichigo's instructions, she stood up and raised one leg on a bench while pulling the tiny bikini string away from her glistening wet lips, as though she was trying to adjust it. By this time she was so swollen and wet, that her lower lips were blossoming up like a flower while her clit was completely unveiled and hard.

Ichigo clicked several shots of the hot pink inside of her legs and throbbing little clit with her lips spread wide, wet and open for the camera to document.

That was when Ichigo told her that there were some other shots he recommended they could take.

Before she knew it, she was on her knees in the middle of the beach set sand facing Ichigo's abs as he remained standing.

"I'm just going to pose with the head of my cock against the outside of the apex of your legs to market how sexy this swim suit is for the regular man." he explained. "That way it really looks like a _'fuck-me'_ type of swim suit."

"However, I need to be completely erect before we continue." He added in an offhanded manner.

She was speechless; she'd never thought bikini shoots were so detailed and demanding. Before she could even protest, Ichigo had drawn up his shirt to toss it aside, exposing every masculine cut of muscle on his broad upper body.

The low purr of Ichigo's zipper being drawn downward snapped her out of her gaping of the most impressive muscled abs she had ever seen. In the next moment, his open pants were slightly lowered and the broad smooth mushroom shaped head of his cock was being pushed through her slack jaw.

"Mmmph." After a slight muffled word of protest, she acquiesced and ran her tongue across the small slit tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked out. Then she slowly explored the upraised veins under his shaft curiously before she sucked hard on the smooth head of his cock, using both hands to hold the rest of his shaft steady.

To her surprise, he looked terrifyingly enormous, but maybe the bright lighting made it look smaller on camera so he needed to get it extra hard before then? She almost gagged when he began rhythmically thrusting deep down her throat before she adjusted slightly and decided to swallow as much as she could. His reaction was instantaneous, he trembled and a barely audible growl escaped his lips. All this was making her so incredibly wet that the sliding string against her clit was driving her insane. Just when she thought he was going to come and not finish the shoot, he pulled his cock free from her mouth with loud huffing breaths.

He stepped behind her, and leaned her over onto her hands and knees. She obediently spread her legs for him as he asked, shivering with anticipation.

Pulling the tiny string of the bikini out of the way, he bent over her back, pressing his cock against her glistening wet lips. He started rubbing it up and down her slippery slit while the camera took picture after picture of them.

Rukia felt every dormant exhibitionist streak in her come alive. Everything felt so out of control, with Rukia's breasts hanging down with its hard little nipples and her legs spread wide, while Ichigo rubbed his cock against her--that she thought she might die of frustration.

After a while he said, "Let's try something different. I'm going to spread your legs wide open and just place the head of my cock inside you. That way it looks like we just fucked and I'm pulling out of you after filling you up with my cum."

His hot naughty words excited her so much she felt like she couldn't breath.

Unsure of how to vocalize her body's screaming need versus the small evaporating prudish side of her; Rukia said nothing, wanting to feel him inside her, even if it was only the head. She tilted her pelvis back and spread her thighs wider in answer.

She felt a stretching sensation as Ichigo pressed the broad head of his cock against her tight little entrance. Because of her diminutive size, the tight opening took some time to bypass, but once it did . . . that was when it happened. All of the fondling and posing she had been doing had made her wetter and slipperier that it had ever been before. When Ichigo pressed hard through that stubborn tight ring surrounding her entrance, instead of just the head of his cock tucking inside slightly, over half of his thick length slid inside.

Knowing it was wrong, but by that time Rukia was past caring. She braced herself on her hands and knees and pushed back, feeling the rest of Ichigo's hard cock slide home, so that the head was pressing hard against the end of that tight slippery wet channel.

"Just do it," Rukia whispered. "Just fuck me!"

Ichigo groaned and she could feel him gripping her hips hard. Then he pulled back and sank his thick shaft all the way into her tight wet sheath again and again. Over and over he pounded into her willing body as she braced herself on her hands and knees and tried to ride out his rough handling.

Suddenly he paused and leaned back on his calves. Without withdrawing his cock from her, he pulled her back and up onto his kneeling thighs. He wrapped her arms up above and around his neck, while continually thrusting upwards in that tight hot wet paradise. Her pert breasts bounced as he roughly slammed into her. One rough calloused hand reached around to roughly tug and roll one nipple so hard she gasped in pleasured pain. While the other hand reached down and spread her lips further apart for the cameras and rubbed her hard knot of desire firmly.

Throughout it all, he had set the cameras to automatically capture everything. Flashes were constantly highlighting the room, but neither models paid any attention to it.

Before she knew it, she was coming hard, all over his cock. Then she felt Ichigo spread her legs wider and lunge as deep into her as he could. There was a hot wet sensation and she could feel he was climaxing. The sensation was so intense that it triggered a second orgasm and she could feel her cum soaked sheath squeezing his shaft, as though trying to milk every last drop into her body.

By the time Ichigo finally did take the '_pull out'_ shot, it was for real, and the camera was able to capture the image of the thick white cum leaking out of her freshly-fucked sheath.

Her body still spasmodically shivering from the after affects, Rukia leaned back fully into the muscular chest behind her and tilted her head back for a long wet tongue dueling kiss that had Ichigo's cock twitching to get back inside her. After several prolonged moments, she parted their lips and stared tenderly at him.

"Happy Anniversary, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia breathed out softly when she caught her breath again.

"Happy Anniversary, Rukia Kurosaki. I love you." Ichigo whispered softly back down into the shell of her ear.

"It's my turn next year." Rukia couldn't help smirking at the reminder.

Ichigo groaned audibly, and nipped her on the shoulder in retaliation for ruining his jovial mood.

_Oh Kami, what type of humiliating Chappy themed fantasy was she going to force on him next year._

* * *

**A/N:**

Hooha.

With the slow foreplay of _**Dream of Me**_, I had a craving to just write pure smut.

I know it doesn't have anything to do with the opening of the Bleach Amagi Arc beach opening credits, but this story was just something that tickled the back of my mind about my own artifical beach scene with lots of lights and cameras.

I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.

Please review. Let me know if you liked it and what you thought of the ending.

Who knows, your reviews may give me incentive to write more one-shots if this one is well received.


End file.
